Back Again
by LovingEdward4ever95
Summary: Edward leaves. Again, an unknown vampire changes Bella, Edward returns. Bella won't forgive him. This has swears, and this summary does not do it Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not and never will own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Edward.

Why?

Why did you have to leave me again?

All those promises. Those nights, those words. Did they mean nothing to you?

I don't understand, I can't comprehend, why you seem to think it "safer" for me

when you leave. I think you just don;t love me. I understand. It makes sense,

I'm not good enough, I was plain, and clumsy, and not smart. You deserved

better. But now, now I've been changed, I don;t know who did it. I don't know

when. All I know is that I burned, I burned for what seemed like years, though I

know it was only days. Now, I burn again, but not for the same reason. I burned

in my throat, the thirst, it was unbearable. It was all I could do to not expose

myself. Although I drink animal blood it doesn't quench the thirst completely.

But I have, over the years, found that human blood revolts me. I hurt too

Edward, you don't understand how much I hurt, and how much I feel alone. I've

been by myself for 32 years Edward. Jake tried to help, but it hurt him too much

and one day he even tried to attack me. It was then we realized we needed to

part.

I've wandered alone through the world. I want some companions, but I don't want

to have to steal innocent lives. I've been searching, and then I found them.

Alicia, and Ben. They had gotten into and awful car accident in which the car

flipped multiple times and landed in a ditch. As I got there I found they had

hours, maybe minutes, to live. So I take them and run. I bite them both, oh

Edward. You don't know how hard it was to not suck them dry, but I did it. They

have now been with me for 10 years. As we were walking through Forks one day (We

have to live there now, they refused to leave.) We found Elizabeth and Kyle.

They had been living as "vegetarians" as well, so they joined our coven. We

found a fantastic house on the coast. It's pretty much all made up of windows. I

love sitting in my room and watching all the birds and fish live their lives.

I'm miserable Edward, I don't know if I can live without you. All these years,

I've

tried to get over you, I even tried to die once or twice, though as we both

know jumping off cliffs and trying to drown does nothing to us. But It was worth

the shot. Oh Edward, why, why did you leave me?

I love you,

Bella.

I sighed. I'm going to have to stop writing these pathetic letters to a man who

doesn't love me I thought as I put it in the shoebox I hid under my bed full of

letters written but never sent or read by anyone but myself. I go sit in my

chair and stare out my window. I start to think and am abruptly pulled out of my

fantasy by Alicia yelling up to me to get ready because we had school in 20

minutes. I dresses in my most comfy outfit and changed my face around a bit

(this was one of the powers I received upon becoming a vampire as well as the

ability to move things with my mind, and of course, blush). I made my eyes light

green versus they're typical topaz color so as not to be recognizable. I grew a

bit, made my hair slightly longer with some reddish blonde highlights, I put on

my favorite dark wash True Religion skinny jeans and my white tank-top with a

dark blue sweater over and my favorite blue pumps. Threw on a little makeup,

fluffed my hair and

headed out the door, not looking half bad for getting dressed in under 10

minutes. Even though I was a vampire.

I slightly rushed down the stairs and into my silver Audi A5. Best known as

my baby. Alicia and Ben rode with me and Elizabeth and Kyle rode together in

their car. As we got at school (they all forced me to go to forks high school,

though I vehemently protested. It reminded me too much of him) I walked into the

office followed by my family, and we introduced ourselves as the Vreelands. At

least there's a new secretary, ahh, it's a boy, this should be fun. I flashed

the male secretary my most dazzling smile and used my sexy voice reserved for

moments like this. He looked away very quickly, still discombobulated he handed

us our slips and told us to get each line signed by each teacher. I flashed him

one last unforgettable smile and headed out the door.

As soon as we step outside Elizabeth (who much like Jasper can sense and change

emotions) turned to me and said too lowly and quickly for humans to hear.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Elizabeth very nearly exclaimed. "that poor man

won't be able to concentrate for hours!"

I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't manage it. I had to let out a

little giggle, and pretty soon we were all laughing as we compared schedules. I

had periods one through six with Alicia and throughout those I had Kyle,

Elizabeth and Ben somewhere in there. But for the last two, I was sadly alone.

Everything was the same there at Forks. All the classrooms hadn't changed, and

all the seats were in the same place. I almost laughed out loud as I was placed

in the same seat as I was in as a human for every class. In every one of my

classes at least one boy stared at me through the whole period. English was the

funniest though. There was one boy who, I could swear, started drooling at one

point, I couldn't hold back a smile, the best part, was when (I know I shouldn't

have done it but I couldn't resist) I fully turned to him, flashed my best

smile, and winked. He just about passed right out. But in biology, I almost

cried, because I still

had the same seat, with no one next to me. Though boys stared in that class as

well, it wasn't funny, just depressing. He used to stare at me like that.

Lunch, was as boring as ever, we all bought unessacery food, and threw it

away within 20 minutes. We all had our last two periods and headed home. I had

homework but it didn't take me long, seeing as how I've been through High School

eight times. It was the same seating arrangement as this morning Alicia and Ben

in my car, Elizabeth and Kyle in theirs. I felt oddly disappointed, though I

didn't know why. I feel like I was expecting something. I guess I was expecting

him to show up and rescue me from this dreadfully boring town as he did before.

It didn't happen, but I felt like he was close.

Tonight, I wrote him another letter, explaining the pain he put me through,

down to the last minute detail. Then, I looked out my window at the ocean,

listening to the crashing waves relaxing until the morning when Alicia called up

to me again, today I decided to dress really sexily. I wore a denim skirt, it

was quite mini. Hot red strappy heels. With a low cut red v-neck that showed a

considerable amount of cleavage, some black eyeliner and some very glossy lip

gloss. I walked casually down the stairs and climbed into my Audi, waiting for

whoever was riding with me. As I pulled into the school parking lot I almost

wanted to run as fast as I could in any direction but forward, because there,

sitting the parking spot I claimed yesterday was a red convertible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will.  
Shit. I muttered, to what I thought was myself. Then Elizabeth turns to me and asks why I swore. Thank god I told them about Him otherwise I don't think I would be able to handle this. I turn to her and explain.  
"Remember when I told you about him and his family?"  
"Yes" Ben and Iz replied in unison,  
"Why?" inquired Iz.  
"Remember the gorgeous one, I told you about? Rosalie?"I questioned. "Yeah, well that's her car. There, in my parking spot."  
"Oh, Bella, we can get through this, Maybe they aren't all here, maybe it's just Her and the big one. Emmett? Was that his name? and maybe we won't even see them, no need to freak out."  
"Your right Iz, I can do this. I just, can't see them, because I have recently gone from being sad, to being flat out Pissed Off. And I doubt it would be a good thing for me to flip in front of a bunch of humans.... I think I can control myself."  
The three of us calmly walked towards the building and waited for Alicia and Kyle to meet us there and headed off to period one. I was alone for this class today. Or, without any of my family per se. As I walked into Biology I walked over to my seat, sat down, and started to doodle, wanting this class to be over more than anything. Then I'm hit with this intoxicating scent, as I raise my head I see him and then, I see the only seat left in the classroom. The one next to me. Calm Bella, just take deep, and completely unecessary breaths. As he sat down to me and smiles, I give him a look that could kill, it was filled with so much hate and revulsion that the term if looks could kill came to mind, I turn away and pay attention to the man at the front of the class. I caught peeks at him from the corners of my eyes every now and then and see his eyes filled with so much pain I wanted to cry.

Epov.

I walk into the classroom expecting nothing special. I catch an amazing scent that I hadn't smelled since I left Bella, again. I turn to find where that scent is coming from as the teacher signs my slip, that's when I see her, looking more beautiful than ever doodling most likely beautiful pictures on the cover of her notebook.  
"Mr. Cullen, excuse me, Edward, you can stare at Miss. Swan all you want when you take your seat next to her, but your holding up my class"  
"I'm sorry sir" I responded and went to take my seat. As I sat down next to Bella, My Bella. I turn to see her beautiful face and then I see a look filled with such hatred and revulsion I wanted to cry. I didn't think I could handle it, I had stared at her through the whole class. I saw her peeking at me through the corners of her eyes, still filled with hatred.

Bpov.  
Oh god, this was going to kill me. Now I know, they're all back, and I feel so much hatred towards them, mixed with so much pain that it would drive Jasper crazy. At the end of class I rushed out of the room running, but slow enough so that the humans wouldn't be suspicious. The rest of the day, up until lunch zoomed right by. Then it was time for lunch. I had been dreading this all day, it occured to me that when I really don't want something to happen, the time before it flies by. I walked into the Lunch room and was hit, very suddenly, by something very hard...

A/N.

Sorry it's so short. It looked alot bigger on my computer....


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight.**

**Bpov.**

As soon as I could regain my composure I glanced down to see who was wrapped around my waist, though I was sure I knew who it was.  
I said a very curt and general, "Good Afternoon Alice" and gave her a deadly glare. I turned to walk towards the table with my family at it and saw them all giving me a look. Before I got there Emmett made his way over to me top see what was up. He tried to hug me, touch me somehow, I gave him a look as bad as the one I gave Alice and Edward He looked so hurt, turned, and walked away, I glanced at Rosalie and noticed immediately that she was pissed she hated me as much as I hate her. _Good, I hope she's mad. I hate her too_ I thought to myself. Elizabeth, having the power to sense and alter peoples emotions. Picked up on all the Cullens' emotions. Then she picked up on mine, the one of hatred and hurt and gave me a look. She got up walked over to me and brought me to their table. Nobody talked. I picked up on the Cullens staring at me through the whole lunch. As I thought we were going to walk out I see Iz and Kyle, Ben and Alicia head over to the Cullens' table to talk to them. I couldn't help but feeling betrayed, Iz and Jasper picked up on my emotions. And tried to come, talk to me. So did Edward, I turned a venomous glare towards them and they all backed off. Especially Edward. I skipped the rest of the school day and went home with one last quick look of hatred to Edward. Ben and Alicia would have to find theyБ─≥re own way home. The assholes. I went home, parked my car and took off into the woods. I didn't know where I was going yet, I just ran.

Epov.

I walked into the lunch room and took my former seat. I warned her! I warned Alice and she still did it, she ran up to Bella and hugged her, I told her not to, I told her. Then Alice moved, looking hurt of course. That's when I really saw Bella. In Biology I'd been too preoccupied to notice. Oh my god, her luscious long legs, and her shirt, oh my god. I'm not sure that could be classified as a shirt. I could hear all those boys, and what they wanted to do to her, most of it was the same as what I wanted to do though some more... detailed. I wanted to run up to her and just, kiss her. Everywhere. I started to stand, being controlled by what was under my belt. Then I regained my composure, and sat back down. That's when I noticed them, the other vampires. And they were heading right towards us. That was when I noticed Bella, she had started to leave and noticed her family not behind her then I could see the hurt and betrayal on her face. She turned, and ran. I tried to follow, but she shot one fleeting glance at me, and I crumbled. The rest of her family tried to follow, but I told them no. I told them to stay. I didn't know where Bella went and I didn't know when she was coming back. But it was obvious she hated me. I love her. I want her, but I can't have her. She hates me. I finished the school day, getting my slip signed. The rest of the day though, I was mentally absent. I went home and just laid there, letting the sorrow take over. Before I could handle it, thinking it was better for her, she was safer and still loved me. But now, now I know she doesn't love me anymore. Now she hates me. She hates me more than anything. And I can't do anything about it.

Alice Pov.

When I saw Bella walk through that door I wanted to cry, I missed her so much. I know Edward warned me, I know he told me to stay away from her, and that she was angry. But I couldn't I missed her and I love her. When she walked though that door I couldn't help myself from running up to her at a speed as fast as was acceptable. And I hugged her, with full force, as tight as I could. She pulled away, gave me a deathly stare and said a curt, generic, un-heartfelt "good Morning Alice", turned and walked away. Oh god did that hurt, if I could cry, I would've why did she hate me it wasn't my fault. Edward made me leave. He made me, it wasn't my choice, I hated to leave my best friend, and then to come back and find she hates me? I don't know how we're going to handle this. Emmett! She hate's Emmett too! She gave him a look filled with as much if not more than the ones she gave me and Edward.

A/n  
Sorry, I know this isn't very good. I don't really like it. The words just aren't flowing as easily as they did.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not and never will own Twilight. *sigh* Woe is me.

Bpov.

I ran for days. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to go. I looked around for a sign as to where I was. I turned around in circles, backtracked and tried to find a sign. I couldn't see anything, and then I found a break in the woods, I found a semi-large white house on a hill, with a barn, three car garage, and pool. I approach the back door and knock softly so as not to break the glass. A teenager, a few years younger than me comes to the door, peeks through the window and look of curiosity evident on her face, she opens the door and I can see her more clearly. She was short, maybe 5'0 with brownish blackish hair a little past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, much like my old ones, framed well by thick long eyelashes, black eyeliner, and copper/gold eye shadow. A rather large nose and a slight natural pout on her full lips. She seems to appear self conscious, then I realize, I was staring, whoops. She finally speaks.

"Um, hi? Can I help you?"

"Yes, hello, I was wondering, can you tell me where we are"

"Your standing on my doorstep and you don't know where you are?" The girl replies wittingly.

"I was actually wondering what town and state this is... I couldn't seem to find any signs on my way here."

"Um... Your in Pittston Maine... Home of snow and cold. Do you want to come inside? Apparently you haven't noticed but it's -10 degrees outside..."

"Uhhh.... Sure. Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, I just figured maybe you wanted some coffee or hot chocolate before you walked to wherever you were going... Seeing as how you don't have a car..."

"Oh.. Um yeah. Well, I guess I'll have some coffee..." I mentally shuddered. I sooo did not want coffee, that stuff is disgusting.

"Okay..." The girl let me in and told me to come into the kitchen, which I entered through a small room. As I walked into her house I noticed it had a very old feeling. I turned to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Kaitlynn" She responded quietly.

"Kaitlynn. How old is this house?"

"It's 191 years old. It was built in 1816. There's a picture of it in it's original format in the living room, would you like to see it?"

"Sure."

"Follow me." She lead me though another room, it had a very nice, old dining room set and a very modern wood stove heater in the middle of the room. We went into another room through some nice d french doors and into a very large rectangular room with a plasma screen T.V. and 7 windows, and 3 couches. She lead me to a corner right behind the door and showed me a picture. It was black and white and had men and horses in it, and the trees lining her driveway were still little, and the porch was not yet there.

"I better go get the coffee... What's your name?" Should I lie? No...

"Marie" Well, it wasn't a lie...

"Okay, well Marie, I'll be right back. You can look around if you want. My room is the only door on the right wall when you walk up the stairs. It should be easy to recognize. It looks like a four-year-olds room. Flowered wall paper, porcelain dolls, the whole nine yards. I'll be right up."

"Okay" I headed up the stairs and entered her room. Boy she wasn't kidding. Flowered wall paper, 12 porcelain dolls, and three collectable barbies. Though I can see she tried to make it look older. She had a picture of and Abercrombie and Fitch model on her wall and she must've made her parents get her an antique double bed and matching dresser and desk. I glanced at the mantel to the left of the door and noticed 5 cheerleading plaques, 2 trophies, 6 medals, and 14 ribbons. Wow, she must be amazing. I thought to myself. Then I heard her coming up the stairs,

"I told you so." She said with a grin, I noticed she had perfect teeth. I was beginning to like this girl. She was funny.

I laughed. "I thought you were kidding." She handed me the coffee and I thanked her. I drank it, realizing it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Kaitlynn and I talked for a while, we talked about boys, school, stuff like that. I realized she wasn't quite as young as she looked in her sweatpants and t-shirt. She told me she was 17. I was rather surprised. We became friends in a matter of hours. I trusted her, in such a little amount of time too! I wasn't even thinking when suddenly it slipped out.

"Kaitlynn, I want to tell you something. I'm a vampire." I expected her to scream of show some emotion. But she didn't, she just looked at me.

"Well, I figured you were something. You looked like you were in pain as you drank that coffee and your wayy too pretty to be normal and you were standing outside in -10 degree weather in a skirt and sweater and you weren't cold. Along with the fact that you randomly showed up on my doorstep, the one no one but family ever seems to think to use, looking perfect and wearing heels..."

"Oh.. You have a good point there..." I chuckled at how funny she was.

"Marie, why did you tell me that?"

"Kaitlynn, I want you to come back with me. Become a vampire. It would be so fun!"

"Um, what about the rest of my family?"

"We can find something, we can make this work. Please?"

"Um, okay sure..."

"Yay! Lets get all your clothes. When's your family gonna be home?"

"They won't, they all died in a car crash almost a year ago. I got the house and all they're money I've been living here by myself. I can't bear to sell it."

"I'm sorry. Do you have anyone you want to give it to? Friends?"

"Well, I could give it to my best friend/cousin Kelsey. Can you leave the deed on her porch or something?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

**Ten minutes later.**

"Pack your things... Oh I guess you already did, ready to go?"

"Yes"

On the way home I explained everything to her. All about Edward, the other Cullens, My family. Everything. Sparing nothing, I carried her home of course. We got home in a few hours. When we got in the general area of Washington I changed her, she too was revolted by Human blood, which was fantastic, she was stunning. He hair grew down to her waist, became all chocolate brown with a little red, her nose shrank a little, she grew a few inches, her chest got larger and her legs got skinnier and longer, I was stunned. She and I both gave Rosalie a run for her money.

We ran the last few miles to home. I was greeted at the door by a running hour from Alicia.

"I'm so sorry Bella" she dry sobbed. Then she looks over my shoulder to see Kaitlynn.

"Uhhhh. Hi" Kaitlynn says, obviously feeling very awkward.

"Hi, who are you" Alicia says back. I choose this point to intervene.

"This is Kaitlynn, we met in Maine, where I've been the past few days, I went to her house to find put where I was and she and I automatically clicked and became awesome friends. I changed her on our way home."

"Oh." was all she had to say. It wasn't until then I notice everyone in the hallway staring at me.

Elizabeth manages to get out "Bella we're super sorry we did that to you. But you'll never believe this. The Cullens got a new family member too, they found him while they were out hunting, he was being mauled by a wolf. They changed him, and oh my god he's amazing."

"Really." I heard Kaitlynn say from behind me. Apparently, she was rather interested in meeting him. I however, was pissed off. Because after Iz explained him she told me that she invited them all over for dinner. I was partially excited to see Esme and Carlisle. Because though I could handle being an ass to everyone else I don't think I could do it to those two.

After hearing this news the other part of me became very rigid and Pissed off. Then she started yelling, Kaitlynn seemed a bit frightened then she understood what I was going through and calmed me down. After doing that she and I headed upstairs and prepared for what I thought was going to be the worst night of my life.

**Please read!! Uhhh... (Look down about a cm)**

**A/N. Sorry that chapter was so random. But we needed something new. And yessss. The new vamp is moi. But I do not live in Pittston Maine, my cousin does, and since I just love her house so much I put it in the story. And again, sorry about going completely off track with that one, I just wanted to add something in there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. This might not be good and it will probably be short. I'm at school.... In science actually I just took a test. Naughty Naughty mee. :]**

Kaitlynns POV.

It was so weird. I was in the kitchen to get something to eat when I hear a knock on the door, when I look out the window to see who it is I see a beyond gorgeous girl wearing stilettos, a miniskirt and a thin little sweater and she had no car, okay, so she's obviously different. The girl has thick brown/red hair, oddly colored golden eyes, the perfect body, pouty lips, and a cute little nose. I was immediately jealous. I opened the door and said hello, and she started to aske me weird questions. Like.

"Where are we?" so I gave her sarcastic reply's.

"Standing on my doorstep." I responded. She tells me she didn't see any signs on her way into town so I knew she was A: Lying, she wanted to get into my house so she could rape me or something. B: She didn't come from the road. She came from my woods. Those are the only two possible answers seeing as how I knew for a fact that there were signs saying welcome to Pittston, because I drove by them on my way to and from school and work today. That's when I knew she was beyond human, I started noticing odd things, like the fact that when I offered to make her coffee she hesitated and then got a somewhat pained/disgusted look on her face. I told her about the house. Showed her the old picture of it in the Living room, and then I excused myself and said I had to go and make the coffee. I told her she could head up to my room, I also told her it looked like a four-year-olds room. She seemed to be doubtful. If you don't believe me you'll find out in a minute. I thought, envisioning the large amount of porcelain dolls on my shelf and desk, then I thought of the the wallpaper. Bahahaha, I laughed out loud. I knew, I knew she was going to agree. I could feel it. Once I got upstairs we started talking, she completely agreed with me about the whole 4 year old room thing. We laughed about it together. We stayed up there for a while, talking about boys. But then she got an odd look in her eye and started talking about her ex-boyfriend/current boyfriend type thing (Edward) then she told me she couldn't explain it unless she told me her secret. I told her she could trust me. Then she said that she would have to turn me into one of them after. I agreed warily. Then she told me. Vampire. I acted calm, but inside I was freaking out. I was like, wtf?? she explained the story, and asked me a difficult question.

"When will your family be home?" I told her they wouldn't be coming home. I told her about the car crash and everything, she told me to pack my stuff, and she brought the deed of the house I loved so dearly, to Kelsey, at least it would stay in the family, I thought trying ot to cry. When she got back she started to tell me to pack everything but I already had. She said not to worry about the clothes as much because we could buy new ones, we probably would have to anyway. Then. We ran.

**Hours later.**

Marie just randomly stopped. I looked around in confusion then she turned to me and said.

"Kaitlynn, this will hurt, you will feel a fire like never before. It's going to be super painful, but the outcome will be fantastic, I can feel it." Then she approached me warily. She came closer and before I could realize what she was doing she bit me. The fire burned through my veins, I wanted to scream to her to kille me, to get it over with, she wouldn't.

**3 days later.**

The fire had burned for so long, but it was gone now, and she was right, it was worth it. Everything was so beautiful. But after I observed a few things I felt a new fire in my throat. Marie noticed my change in mood and took me hunting we got some deer and headed back to her place. When we got to a beautiful house on the coast we walked in and some girl randomly came up to Marie (oops. I forgot, she told me to call her Bella because Marie was her middle name.) some girl came up to Bella and started apologizing and I stood awkwardly to the the said when Bella introduced me, she said the girl was Elizabeth. I was confused though, I heard Elizabeth say _wow, she's gorgeous, who is she? Why's she here? _I responded to her questions with a "Um, hi I'm Kaitlynn, Bella changed me, I'm not sure why, does that answer your questions?" not my typical greeting.

"What questions?"

"You asked me who I was and why I was here."

"No I didn't I thought that."

Thats wen we all realized. I can read minds, as Elizabeth turned and looked in a different direction I caught my reflection in a mirror. Oh my god, who is that? Oh, it's me. I was beautiful, I had thick chocolate brown hair, thicker lashes, a fuller pout, I was taller, skinnier, my nose fit my face. I was just gorgeous. I lost thought of the whole world. I just kept examining myself. That's why I jumped when Bella tapped my shoulder, she told me that we needed to get ready to have dinner with the Cullens, oh, her boyfriend type thing I headed upstairs to get dressed, Bella told me to use her clothes so that's exactly what I did.

**A/N P.S. I didn't do half bad on my test, I got and 87. Thats not bad considering I didn't study.**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV.

"Bella?" I heard Kaitlynn quietly ask from behind me. She was just like Edward. She couldn't read my mind, not fully anyway. Edward couldn't read it at all but Kaitlynn could if she tried real hard.

"Yes?" I responded.

"So... Am I supposed to dress like, fancy or just regular?"

"Um... fancyish. Not too much but not jeans and a T-shirt. I'm guessing that you don't have any clothes like that so you can wear mine, come on, lets go."

We headed upstairs into my room and Kaitlynn just about died when we got to my closet. It was pretty huge. You accumulate a lot of clothes when your the same size for 42 years.

She picked out both of our outfits in under ten minutes. They were both amazing. She seemed to know exactly what I wanted. I wanted Edward to be so jealous he didn't have me. She handed me my sexy dark blue (The color Edward loves on me.) dress, drop necklace, earrings, and bracelet with my matching dark blue pumps. For her she picked out my Missona Brina mini dress, Balenciaga crystal bracelet, Juicy Couture Crystal Cluster drop earrings, Crystal necklace, and turquoise pumps that I saw in vogue and went out and bought immediately. I loved our outfits. She had my hair down and curled, and hers down straight. She and Alice were definitely going to become friends. We walked down the stairs to find Elizabeth wearing a deep purple dress hugging her curves with matching pumps that accentuated her lean but somewhat short legs as well as a star necklace, earrings, and bracelet her thick dark hair up and curly. Alicia was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her curves perfectly with bright pink pumps accentuating her long legs amazingly with hoop earrings and bangles, no necklace and her blonde hair up in a loose bun. The boys cam down the stairs dressed similarly, dress shirt with 2 buttons undone, Kyle's light blue, Ben's deep red. With black dress pants and Vans sneakers. We all walked out the door, Kaitlynn, Ben and Alicia riding in my audi and the others in the other car. As much as I didn't want to, I left the driveway and drove to the Cullens. I pulled into the familiar driveway and walked cautiously holding Kaitlynn's hand for support. As we walked in I noticed a new scent and saw the new Cullen addition, Matt, staring hungrily at me. Then I looked closer and noticed he was staring at Kaitlynn, who I must say, looked absolutely amazing, before we left she had applied black eyeliner and heavy mascara as well as some sexy gold eyeshadow. Giving me smoky eyes, and putting lip gloss on both of us that accentuated our pouts. The boy, Matt was also very hot, he had, hair that was swept to the side kind of, it was dark brown, almost exactly matching Kaitlynn's and the gold eyes that came with vegetarianism. I could see him eating her up with his eyes, and slowly removing her clothes, attempting to picture her naked, that's when I heard her laugh and remembered her ability to read minds. She looked at me for a second, let go of my hand, walked over to the boy, and whispered into his ear, "That's not even close to what I look like naked, I'm way better" Then she walks back over to me, and I see him glancing at her backside. She grabs my hand again, and we go into the kitchen. Where I'm immediately met with the sight of Edward Cullen looking absolutely stunning. I think Kaitlynn swooned for a second, and then she remembered he was mine and got her control back.

Epov.

I was waiting for Bella to come, I wasn't sure she was going to, I figured that she would try to run away. Then I heard the soft purr of her Audi and knew she was here. I also heard Ben and Alicia, then nothing else. But Bella was talking to someone... It wasn't Ben or Alicia... But I couldn't pick up anyone else. Then I saw her in Alicia's mind. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Bella in my opinion, but she also gave Rosalie a run for her money. Then I heard Matt's thoughts, I saw her, then I saw him trying to undress her in his mind, that's when I heard her laugh out loud, and through Matt's mind saw her walk over to him and say "That's not even close to what I look like naked, I'm way better" I was wondering how she knew that when Bella walked through the door. She looked amazing. She... I... I can't even form a coherent sentence in my mind, I see the other girl smirking, she says in a voice that she tried to make so low I couldn't hear to Bella "Bella, he's speechless, and now e's wondering how I know, but he couldn't even form coherent thoughts, so don't expect him to talk, annnnnd. I told you so." Then it hit me. The new girl, she could read minds and she had Bella's power to block people out. I hear her say something else, like "Yes Bells, he's realized what I can do. And he's astonished that I can read your mind." Wow, she can read Bella's mind, because Bella's lip's hadn't moved to form the question she just answered. I then hear Bella say "Kaitlynn, let's go in the living room, I want to see everyone else." So they exit the room, her name's Kaitlynn, well that's a nice name I guess. Though I don't think she looks like a Kaitlynn. They head out into the living room as I sit there and try to make sense of things in my mind. I hear Alice explaining that I made them leave, and I heard Bella apologize, and hear her think, Edward, you can come out now. Then I hear Kaitlynn say "No, you can't she doesn't want to see you. I'm Kaitlynn by the way Alice. I've heard so much about you. You're Bella's other best friend and love to shop and love fashion. Me too! Yes. I picked out her outfit, and Saturday would be perfect to go shopping." I figured I would go see what was happening even though Bella didn't want to see me, which broke my heart further, but I needed to see her again.

Bpov.

Once Kaitlynn regained composure, she turned to me and said in a low voice, "Bella, he's speechless, and now e's wondering how I know, but he couldn't even form coherent thoughts, so don't expect him to talk, annnnnd. I told you so." I laughed mentally. Then I started to wonder if he could hear her and then she answered, "Yes Bells, he can hear me and he's realized what I can do. He's astonished that I can read your mind." I laughed in my mind again, Kaitlynn was just so funny, but I needed to get out of here so I said "Kaitlynn, let's go in the living room, I want to see everyone else." I glance one last time and head out to the living room where Alice comes up to me and explains that Edward made them leave before I could protest, then I'm guessing, she says Edward can come in here now, but I don't want him to, then I hear Kaitlynn say : "No, you can't she doesn't want to see you." TO what I'm presuming was Edward. "I'm Kaitlynn by the way Alice. I've heard so much about you. You're Bella's other best friend and love to shop and love fashion. Me too! Yes. I picked out her outfit, and Saturday would be perfect to go shopping." I think Alice was a little shocked, but then she calmed herself down and said "You can read Bella's mind!"

"Yep." She responds,

"Whoah, and great! Saturday's perfect, and I'm presuming you can read minds, seeing as how I never said that.

"Yep, I can. Everyone's mind. So where's the rest of your family? I've already met Matt" she says with a grin. I can't help but laugh remembering what she said to him. Alice must've heard it too, or seen it happening because she starts laughing and says "Oh I know, I heard" That's when everyone else comes down to see me, I'm so happy to see them, and I apologize to Emmett. Emmett of course falls in love with Kaitlynn after I tell him how funny she is and she makes him laugh about a million times. I also saw Matt staring at Kaitlynn through the whole night. She flirted right back giggling. It was wonderful, but then Edward walks into the room and everyone becomes quiet observing how we react. I just glance at him and turn away to start talking again, I feel his eyes burning into my back but I try to resist turning around because I know the moment I do I'll get lost in his eyes, because much to my disappointment I have gotten past the anger phase and gone right back into the "I'm absolutely in love with him" phase.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!

I love it, you guys are so nice. :]

All the outfits are on my profile, I'm going to get some pictures of the people pretty soon though, I'll put those on there too.

I hope you liked it. :]


	7. Chapter 7

Bpov.

I can't help it, I don't do it on purpose, but I turn to look at him and suddenly he seems kind of angry.

"Bella. May I speak to you outside please?" I glance at Kaitlynn and she nods.

"Um, sure..."

We walk outside and he starts to go faster and farther away. As a vampire I am faster than him. So I catch up easily. We follow a farmiliar trail, then I realize where we're going, The Meadow I speed up until I blow right by him, I get there first and stand looking at the sky for a second or two. As Edward runs through the bushes at the end he comes up to me and puts his hand on my face, I stand very still, waiting for him to take it off. He doesn't.

He keeps his hand there for a minute or two then I open my eyes and he comes closer, closer... And he kisses me. I didn't know how much I missed his kiss until now. Especially since we're both vampires he's not so careful as I learned. He gently brushes my lower lip with his tongue. We kiss for a few minutes then I pull away and run across the field. Maybe if I can't look into his eyes this won't be so hard. He starts to come closer but I don't know if I can handle it. What if he leaves me again? I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would die. Figuratively of course. I couldn't die even if I tried. He keeps coming closer until I have to say it.

"Edward, please stay away from me. I came to talk, what do you want to say?"

"Bella..." Ohhh, it was so nice to hear him say my name.

"Edward, what do you want?"

"Bella, I love you." no, no, don't believe him, he's lying, he lied the whole time you were together remember? He said he loved you then he left you. He doesn't love you!

"No you don't."

"I do, really. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Edward, you don't leave the person you love. If you loved me you wouldn't have left. Therefore, you don't love me."

"Bella, I left you because I love you."

"Edward, that makes no sense, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have been able to leave me, you would have had to stay, yet again proving, you don't love me."

"Bella, I had to leave you, I had no choice, you were being put in more danger the more time you spent with us. I had to make them leave, they didn't want to. But it was safer that way, really."

"Edward, just stop. I know you don't love me. It just doesn't make sense, your so perfect and wonderful and rich, and when I was human I was plain, boring, and average. Now that I'm a vapampire that's all different. Now I'm just the opposite of everything I was. So you love the new me, the vampire me. Not the Bella me. Edward. You don't love me. I know you don't so please justleave me a lone. If your still going to be this annoyingly persistant then I'll be your Friend nothing more. Just stop bugging me. Good bye Edward. See you tomorrow."

And with that I turned and ran home.

EPov.

Bella was so lovely. I just couldn't stop staring, plus I knew that when she turned that she would become "dazzled" by my eyes and come for a walk with me. I hopre the "dazzling" thing still works. She told me about it when she was human. Evnetually she turned and it worked, I asked her to come outside and talk to me. She glanced at Kaitlynn who nodded and said "Um... sure." Looking so uncertain and adorable it was hard not to faint. She went outside and I followed then started running in the direction going as fast as possible, Bella went beside me with ease, as soon as she realized where I was going she took off going to fast for me to possibly be able to run alongside her. She was there for a few seconds before me, god she was fast. She had her face up to the sky with her eyes closed. I walked over and put my hand on her cheek, we stood that way for a couple minutes until she opebed her eyes, at that point I couldn't resist. I kissed her full on the lips. After a miunte or two I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she tasted so good, but after that she broke off and ran to the edge of the forest. I didn't understand so I followed but after I got halfway towards her she said

"Edward, please stay away from me. I came to talk, what do you want to say?" That broke my heart further, she doesn't want me near her.

"Bella..." I said her name with such pain it's a surprise I didn't start crying, though i couldn't anyway. our conversation from there on went as follows:

"Edward, what do you want?"

"Bella, I love you."

"No you don't."

"I do, really. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Edward, you don't leave the person you love. If you loved me you wouldn't have left. Therefore, you don't love me."

"Bella, I left you because I love you."

"Edward, that makes no sense, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have been able to leave me, you would have had to stay, yet again proving, you don't love me."

"Bella, I had to leave you, I had no choice, you were being put in more danger the more time you spent with us. I had to make them leave, they didn't want to. But it was safer that way, really."

"Edward, just stop. I know you don't love me. It just doesn't make sense, your so perfect and wonderful and rich, and when I was human I was plain, boring, and average. Now that I'm a vapampire that's all different. Now I'm just the opposite of everything I was. So you love the new me, the vampire me. Not the Bella me. Edward. You don't love me. I know you don't so please justleave me a lone. If your still going to be this annoyingly persistant then I'll be your Friend nothing more. Just stop bugging me. Good bye Edward. See you tomorrow."

Friends! I can't just be friends. I don't know if I can do that. I love her more than wnything and now she doesn't trust me. Now I know, break a girl's heart lose her trust. She won't take me back, not yet anyway. She wants to be friends, but only if I stop being so persistent. But I can't do that. I need her. She thinks that if I really did love her I wouldn't have left. But what she doesn't understand is that I left for her. I figured that if I left she could live a normal human life and be safe. But it didn't work, she didn't even lead a human life. She got changed soon after I left. Why? Why did I have to do this to myself. I should have just stayed, changed her myself. Made us both happy. But no, me, being me, had to go and leave her.

Bad Edward.

**Later**

As I arrived home the Vreelands were just leaving. Kaitlynn saw what I was thinking and got a really apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll try and talk to her. She's just really upset and hurt by what you did to her."

"Okay Kaitlynn, thanks." I didn't know what else to say, I caught alice's eye and che freaked out on me. After the Vreelands left.

"Edward! What did you do! How did you screw this up! All you had to do was explain!"

"Alice, it's not that easy. She doesn't love me anymore. I tried to tell her I loved her but she didn't believe me, then she told me to leave her alone and that if I was going to keep being this persistant then she would be my friend, nothing more. What could I have done there Alice? Please tell me."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know. I thought you screwed something up."

"No Alice, I did screw someting up. I left her."

All night long I looked out the window and thought about what I could do to make Bella believe me. I had come up with nothing, I hadn't even realized any changes when I hear Alice scream in her head "Edward! Leaving for school in ten minutes! Make sure you look good! Kaitlynn just called and said Bella looks amazing to prepare yourself!"

And with that I knew what I would wear. I was going to wear my best jeans. and a skin tight white Hanes t-shirt that showed off my muscles nd prepared myself for the worst, I was going to have to control myself when I saw Bella, I'm pretty sure friends don't run up to other friends and kiss them all over...

Bpov.

After I got home Kaitlynn came to talk to me. She said that when Edward got back he was almost in tears, and that was saying a lot considering we couldn't cry. She told me that he really did love me and that he was trying to get me to believe him, she told me to give him a chance and then went off to her room saying shed be back in the morning to get dressed. I was stuck. I wanted to forgive him, last nights kiss made me realize that. I love him. I really do. I guess I spent the whole night pondering this because in what I thought was 15 minutes Kaitlynn bursts in the room. Good Morning! Let's get dressed.

A/N Hmm. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Kpov.

Oh my god this was so exciting! I was gaining COMPLETE access to Bella's closet. I was soooo going to dress her and myself. No doubt about that, we were going to look ah-mazinggg. I walked into the closet and zoned right in on a teeny weeny mini-skirt that screamed Bella. Sexy stilettos to match, and a super cute top that showed her cleavage. For me I also picked out something super sexy, since I had lost weight in becoming a vampire I could wear skirts, so I picked out a mini denim skirt, a low cut shirt, and pumps to match. Omg, we were going to look amazingggg, Edward was going to die, I better call Alice and warn them...

Bpov.

Kaitlynn came running into my room full speed looking so young and excited I had to smile. She ran into my closet practically bursting with Joy. For me she picked out a really short black miniskirt, some sexy dark blue stilettos, and a deep cut shirt that was dark blue, Edward's favorite color on me. What a coincidence....

For her she picked out a short denim skirt, hot pink pumps and a deep cut, plain white sweater, she looked amazing. She put a slight amount of eyeliner on me, and some wonderful eyeshadow that highlighted my eyes, and put bronzer between my breasts to make them appear larger. She did the same thing to herself but with a bit more makeup. We left looking amazing and feeling confident, everything was great too. That is until we got to school. Once we pulled into the lot I heard Kaitlynn giggling, loud enough Edward would be able to hear her. First thing I saw was Edward, he was wearing a skin tight plain white t-shirt and some really hot dark was jeans. As I swiftly exited the car I saw him ogle, I giggled to myself and smirked, making sure to swing my hips side to side to catch his attention. Classes were fairly boring today, nothing I didn't already know. Homework load was light today, would take me less than 10 minutes. Then it was time for lunch. I was rather excited. I loved seeing Edward's jaw practically drop whenever he looked at me. I waited for Kaitlynn outside her last class, as she walked out I could see all the men in the classroom, including the teacher watch her leave, as she walked out I saw her smirking and saw all the men try to regain composure. Once we got far enough away we started laughing out loud as she told me what they were thinking. We entered the cafeteria that way. All eyes turned on us as soon as we walked in. We could see all the men's eyes practically bulging out of their heads, including the Cullen boys. All the girls staring with hate and jealousy, except Alice. We walked over and sat with them, everyone's eyes still on us.

"Hey Rose, Alice." I said happily, Edward was still gaping.

"Hi Bella" Alice replied quirkily.

"Hello Bella" Rosalie said slowly. She was angry. She didn't like it when I looked good.

"What's up you guys?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing really Bella, except half the male population are planning to jump you as soon as you leave the building. Including my brother." Alice said laughing. I blushed hard and alice got a somewhat surprised face on.

"You can still do that?" she asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

"So Bella, I think I know who dressed you this morning, and it wasn't yourself." After saying that Alice turned to Kaitlynn and gave her a high five while saying "Well done" and laughing. Kaitlynn bowed like a queen and said "Thank you." It was all very funny and after a while we were all laughing. Well, Alice Kaitlynn and I, as Kaitlynn started telling the story about what all the boys were thinking in her last class. That made us crack up all over again. It was one of the best lunches ever. All the while everyone still staring at us, Edward at me, Jasper at Alice, and Matt at Kaitlynn. As the bell rang we all got up from the table and went our seperate ways. Kaitlynn and I to History, and everyone else elsewhere. Kaitlynn and I had ended up having a few classes together, which I was grateful for. She was in my

Biology class, which made me so happy I almost fainted. She had to be seated next to a boy much like Mike, I'd have to tell her about him later, the boy, Alex I think his name was, kept asking Kaitlynn out. I felt bad, but she knew how to handle it. Edward, still sat next to me, and I saw his eyes taking me all in through the whole class, and I heard Kaitlynn giggling quietly in the back of the classroom, much too low for humans to hear. She must be hearing Edward's thoughts... I'll have to ask her about it later...

Epov.

Beginning of school.

As soon as Bella's car pulled into the lot I thought I had myself prepared. But I was NOT ready for what happened to me when she got out of the car. She was wearing a skirt so short you could see almost all of her beautiful long legs, and he shirt was cut just low enough it was slutty, but showed her.. um... chest area. I heard Kaitlynn giggling as they had pulled in, she must know what I'm thinking, that's embarrassing, because I was currently thinking about what was going on below my belt...

It got even worse as Bella walked by, as she walked in front of me not only could I smell her delicious scent, but I could also see her hips swaying back and forth as she walked, teasing me, also bringing attention to her behind, which looked so freaking amazing in that skirt I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes hearing the boys think about my Bella that way, they were thinking about Kaitlynn also, which was somewhat distracting, because I'll admit, she looks pretty good too. When I got to lunch nobody was really here yet, so I was first at my table, then the rest of my family walked in followed by Bella and her family. Oh my god Bella was doing it again, the whole hip thing. I could see Matt staring at Kaitlynn with so much lust and thinking such dirty thoughts I saw Kaitlynn laugh at what she was hearing, the same as me. Alice and Bella started talking, then Kaitlynn joined in, laughing hysterically Bella looking gorgeous, as she laughed, I could see all the other men here thinking the same thing, and all the girls teeming with jealousy. Then I saw Bella blush. I hadn't known she could do that. It looked so amazing now I stopped breathing. Kaitlynn started telling stories about what all the men in this school were thinking, I say men because that includes the teacher. Matt was staring at her the whole time, his eyes never leaving her face.... or her chest... or her ass when she stood up. Then all the girls left the cafeteria swaying their hips seductively. Kaitlynn must have tipped Bella off on the fact I was looking because she suddenly bent over to fix her shoe giving everyone in the Cafeteria a perfect view of her dark blue thong, and her ass through the skirt. Then she stood up, joined the girls and left the cafeteria heading to History. Her last class of the day. Biology had been brutal. She had kept purposely brushing her leg on mine, or her arm, or something. At one point she even leaned across the table to get something, grazing her breast across my fingers, which drove my body wild, which made Kaitlynn start giggling like crazy in the back of the room, low enough so only Bella an I could hear. Which made Bella giggle as well, That was how the whole class was, Bella touching me, me reacting, Kaitlynn and Bella laughing. As soon as class ended I bolted out the door as fast as was acceptable. I heard Kaitlynn and Bella laughing like crazy behind me. As soon as I was outside I jumped in my car, waited for Matt, who must've also had to get away because he must have endured the same thing in math where he and Kaitlynn sit together, and we left the parking lot so fast it gave us whiplash. (not really but it might've if we were humans.)

A/n I hope you liked it. I personally loved it, I'll post pics of their outfits on my profile asap.

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Epov.

Matt and I returned home quickly, ignoring Esme's questioning glance and ran up to our room collapsing on each other. Then Matt said "oh, my god math was brutal, it was the best, and worst class in my life. Kaitlynn was awful, every chance she got she leaned over me grazing her... well, you know, across my hand. I swear I had a boner all class. But man did she look hot, so did Bella. How was biology, I know you have both of them in that class."

"It was... brutal, as you would put it, I didn't have it quite as bad as you because she only did the thing with her chest once. But she kept doing the leg thing, touching me with her leg which was so freaking soft it was unbelievable. It also didn't help that Kaitlynn could hear every dirty thing I was thinking the whole class, laughing quietly with Bella. She's probably telling her, in detail, what I was thinking like she did at lunch with the rest of the male population at school."

"Aw, dude that sucks" Matt said. "I don't have to worry about her telling the other girls in rather... fine... detail about what I thought, because I like her as more than a friend, much more. So I don't really care what she tells her friends. But you, you my friend, are whipped. She could get you to do anything so of course you care about what Kait says."

I just looked at him. _How did he know that??_ Oh, well. I know Bella loved me again now. Well, I think she does, now she's just teasing me, I know it, because sure enough, Alice got another call directed toward Matt and I saying they were going to look just as sexy as they did, if not more, increasing by day until the end of the week. _Fan-frickin-tastic _I thought, _it was bad enough today, couldn't they just give me break??_ I sat and stared out the window thinking the worst about what she could possibly wear, as Matt did the same, only thinking about Kait. A couple hours later Ali Her(Alice's) favorite nickname. Came up and told us to change and be downstairs, in five minutes, then afterwards she thought _"your in for pure hell, I saw the outfits and they are even worse than yesterday, of course I'm not going to think about them..." _I heard Alice, courtesy of my mind.

Mpov. (Matt point of view, school monday morning, just rewind back.)

I wasn't expecting Kaitlynn to dress like that at school today. God, if I was human I would've had a heart attack. She looked friggin amazing, then she had to go and tease me _all_ through math, whispering in my ear that my imagination didn't give her much credit because of course she saw every thought that passed through my mind. All the while rubbing her chest all over me and occasionally "accidentally" stroking the very hard lump that was forming beneath the waist of my jeans. I heard the bell ring and was ecstatic to be able to leave class. And it was only third period.

Oh god today was going to be a long day. I still had four more periods before lunch when Kaitlynn would undoubtedly torture me. Again. That was when I decided I was going to go and sit in the car after lunch. Maybe someone would be in there and could drive me home. As I walked into the cafeteria I was immediately hit by Kaitlynn's scent. It smelled like cotton candy sort of with a bit of some type of flower mixed in, it took all I had not to pounce on her right now. I looked up knowing she heard my internal debate and she smiled at me seductively while leaning over giving me very nice view of her chest, I sat down at the table and heard all the girls laughing at what all the males were thinking today, including the teachers. I knew that one sorta freaked Kaitlynn out, she had just been recently changed so the teachers were still old and creepy to her. The second lunch was over and the girls walked away slowly, swinging their hips and entrancing me, I got up as fast as was humanly possible, that's right, humanly possible was _not_ very fast. Right after I stood I noticed Edward was gone, thought I didn't really have time to think about it, and rushed out to the car where I saw a very... dazed Edward sitting in the drivers seat going over today's events waiting for me. I got in and we sped off not talking till we got home where we collapsed on his bed talking about all of todays classes, and the girls...

Kpov. (Kaitlynn if you didn't figure that one out)

I was laughing out loud as I walked human speed into Bella's room. She _loved_ Edward's reaction yesterday, and to be honest I love all the others guys' especially Matt's reaction. I of course, already had a crush, well, a little more than a crush my first few weeks here...

I didn't dwell though. I had picked Bella right up and ran into the closet, set her down on the chair and dashed all over picking out the perfect concoction of things for us to wear.

For Bella:

Another dark blue shirt, thought this one a tank top that did _not_ leave much to the imagination.

A dark blazer that buttoned right under the chest accentuating her cleavage, I glanced at that on her and it looked amazing. Then I grabbed a white miniskirt, since she was a vampire we didn't have to worry about getting our period in our clothes so we could wear whatever we wanted, her mini also didn't leave much to the imagination. For her underwear I picked a lacy pair of booty undies that you could see a light outline of through the skirt but there was no panty line, plus it make her butt look about 3 times bigger than the scrawny nothing she had behind her. For shoes, oh the shoes, they were adorable, they were 6 inch heels, which was okay seeing as how Edward was 6'2" and Bella 5'4" the shoes were lace up silver boots that came up to just below her knee, they looked great, the toe of the boot wasn't pointy or round/squared, it was more of a mixture, it was kinda pointy but had a rounded end. I was pretty much in love with them.

For her make up I decided to go with smokey eyes, and bronzer between the _girls_, doing the same to myself, ha ha. I honestly felt bad for Edward, he'd never seen her naked so this was pure torture. Tehe, not my faaaultt. I thought to myself in a sing-song voice.

For me:

I was wearing a tank top as well, but it was black, it also left little to the imagination. I put a vest on over mine instead of a blazer, but it served the same purpose, lifted up and accentuated my chest, it was a light blueish color, same as my skirt. The tank tops didn't cover all of Bella and I's stomach, it showed a sliver of skin when we held our hand by our sides, when we put our hand up it would show more, but not be too innapropriate, not enough to get us in trouble anyway.

For my bottom half I wore another mini, thought this one light blue, you could sorta see through it, not enough to be like mooning someone but just enough that you could see the outline of the underwear I was wearing, same pair as Bella, and serving the same purpose too, not that I needed much more of a butt, it was more for teasing than anything else, Now this is the exciting part, _shoes. _ I love shoes. For my shoes I wore boots, kinda similar too Bella's but not too much, my boots were Black, pointy, 6 inches high, seeing as how I was 5'1" and Matt was 6'0" this wasn't a problem. They didn't lace though, they zipped up the side and had a look of cowboy boots, but sexy ones. For makeup I did some black eyeliner, and gold and blue/purple eyeshadow accentuating my chocolate brown eyes, I curled my lashes, and middle back length hair framing my face with ringlets doing the same with Bella. She looked gorgeous, the best I've seen yet, _wait till tomorrow_ I thought sneakily. Edward wasn't getting a warning for the last three of the week. Yeah, Alice will see it but she won't tell him. She enjoys this as much as I do. As does Bella. Boy was I a naughty, naughty girl. Matt might have to punish me...

A/N

The new outfits will be on my polyvore.

Tell me, do you want me to always describe the outfits in great detail or not?

R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Don't ask about it, it's still a soft spot for me.

**_Authors note. All the clothes for my whole story are one my Polyvore, which the link to is on my profile._**

Friday.

Bpov.

Kaitlynn came bounding in early in the morning today. As she had done all week. Yesterday's outfits weren't as bad as all the others. But she came in extra early this morning, so I'm sure I'm in for it. As she bounded in the room. Full of energy,

she exclaimed:

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"What" I whined in the irritating voice she hates.

"Cut that out right now. Guess what! I found the perfectest outfits!" Okay, I love the girl to death. She's my best friend! But I swear to god she acts like she's ten sometimes. Perfectest? Seriously?

"Really. Please, intrigue me. What are they?" She walked back to her room and grabbed something, she wouldn't let me see it until after I put it on. She even blindfolded me! And she made sure it was the thick, thick, thick black kind of, curtainish, velvety fabric you see in theaters. So I, could not see anything. As she undressed me and put the clothes on I got a quick whiff of silk. It must have been an undergarment, I was used to her dressing me by now. It didn't embarrass me anymore. My body was perfect, why be embarrassed? When she let me take the blindfold off and did my eye makeup I looked in the mirror and was thoroughly amazed.

Kpov.

Last night Alice and I had gone shopping without Bella. We knew that Bella didn't cause Edward pain anymore, just lust and love of course. So Alice had jumped on the drive Edward crazy bandwagon. We went out last night to a store called Moda Bella. It had the most beautiful dresses ever. It was a little out of the way... Across the country actually. It was about five or ten minutes from my old house. We took Alice's porsche and drove so fast it wasn't even funny. Even with my whole, mind-reading ability we didn't get pulled over. Even if we had we could have dazzled them right out of it anyway. We got the most perfect dress, it was deep red, and very tight fitting, boosting up Bella's cleavage to the MAXIMUM. It was about mid-thigh long and had some beads twirling up the sides. It would look amazing on her. Perfect for Friday. Her shoes, oh her shoes, they were gorgeous. They were high, red pumps perfect color to match the dress making her legs look miles long. It was going to be amazing.

I came into Bella's room extra early this morning, I needed to get her ready for school today, it was Friday and since we had gone shopping she knew nothing of this outfit. I made her use a blindfold, the best kind, with the theater curtain kind of fabric. It was perfect. I could access her hair and her body without her knowing what it was she was wearing. Bella had gotten over being naked in front of me a while ago. So when I stripped off her clothes she didn't even flinch. I put the dress on her, and curled her hair in two minutes. Then I took the blindfold off and started on her eyes, accentuating their color with a smoky look. She looked amazing, like a model. Picture perfect. When she looked in the mirror she was amazed and shocked, she didn't think she looked like herself. She was right. She looked so much better than her usual amazingness. My outfit? Not that exciting, I got myself a silver dress very similar to Bella's just a bit longer because I'm still uncomfortable with my thighs. I looked okay I guess. My hair was the same as Bella's makeup similar as well. I didn't look amazing next to Bella just normal. The rest of the family got ready and Bella and I took off in her audi, everyone taking their own vehicle.

Bpov.

Wow.

That was all I could think. I was staring in the mirror trying to figure out who the girl looking back at me was. I mean, I obviously knew it was me... But it most definitely didn't look it. The red dress was perfect. Kaitlynn, is a genius. I love it, and she looks amazing! She's a little self conscious though. I can see it in the way she's examining herself in the mirror...

Oh boy! I'm so excited! I really, really, really want to go to school. Sounds weird right? usually there's a "don't" in front of the "want" but today I'm excited. I want to see Edward's reaction. To top off my outfit I grabbed a black leather jacket from my closet and threw it on, grabbing a brown one for Kaitlynn. I ran outside as fast as possible, Kaitlynn already waiting in the car. I jumped into my audi taking off down the road while every one else took their respective cars. I'm going so fast I'm like a bat out of hell, but I don't care. I just want to get to school so bad! I knew Kaitlynn did too. She was practically jumping up and down in her seat! She wants to see Matt. That's so cute! Omg! We're almost there!!! I pulled into the parking lot of the school and immediately saw Alice with her hands over her mouth, eyes gigantic. After about 10 seconds of her stare she sprinted over to me with more speed than I thought she had in her. About halfway over she started screeching about how she wasn't sure how well the dress would look on, but she was wrong it was amazing! After she started screaming that I figured she and Kaitlynn went shopping together, especially because she was wearing one that was black and Rose was wearing one that was light blue.

"Oh, my god. Edward is going to absolutely DIE when he sees you!" Alice screamed. Good thing we were the only ones here.

"Alice, where is Edward" I asked, just noticing his absence.

"Oh, he's coming in on time with Emmett and Jasper" She told me.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Is Matt coming too?!?!" Kaitlynn shot in.

"Haha, yes, he is." Alice laughed.

"Yay!" Kaitlynn Screeched.

We chatted quietly for a while, until people started pulling up. Kaitlynn informed us that most of the guys thought they had just about died and gone to heaven when they saw us. Considering how good we all look. That was when I saw it. Emmett's huge Jeep pulling into the lot in a crazy manor. Many of the boys that were before staring at us, were now staring at that. Though the girls still shot us looks of hatred and jealousy. It was rather entertaining, I always thought I hated being in the center of attention. But this was actually kin of fun!!

Kpov.

Yay! Edward and Matt are here! I'm so excited! I always love hearing Edward gush about Bella in his mind, then telling Bella about it later, causing us to laugh our brains out. And today Edward was sure to be babbling, Bella was quite the looker! Although Edward is pretty easy on the eyes himself.

Little does Bella know that Edward is quite the knockout today himself. Though I left that part out when talking to her...

Teheheee.

Wow, I'm a loser. I just evil laughed to myself in my mind. There is something wrong with me...

Epov.

Oh. My. God. When Alice and Kaitlynn showed up at home last night with the dress I caught a glimpse of it before they hid it. I didn't think it would look very good on Bella.

Damn.

I was sure as hell wrong.

She. Looked. Amazing. Better than words can describe. It took all my might to not run over to her, throw her in the woods, and jump her. Right there, in front of all those people. I started becoming kind of perverted and pictured her taking the dress off...

Damnit Edward. Get a grip on yourself! Your not a pervert! Very often... No! Shut up! I don't know if I can handle this. I'm going to need some help from the guys. Especially Matt, whom I have come to be the closest with since we changed him. He, however, was focused mainly on Kaitlynn's rear and chest. Okayyy, so he was not very much help at all... I'll just talk to him later. I tried to beg Jasper with my eye to... calm me down. However, he was mostly focused on Alice, Emmett of course, would be no help.

Damnit Bella! Why do you have to do this to me!!! Ugh!!

Kaitlynn, of course, hearing my thoughts starts to giggle, getting more of Matt's and Bella's attention. Bella gave her a questioning look and she gave her back a loot that said she'd tell later. Oh great! Now Bella's gonna know of me being all perverted like! Damnit Edward! I thought going back to all the mental images I produced. Maybe I should stop doing that... things are starting to go awry... below... my waistband...

I glanced at Kaitlynn and saw her eyes wide, huge actually, apparently she wasn't thinking of the perverted side of me when she said she'd tell Bella later. When she saw me glance up she looked down at my pants.... Apparently she didn't notice that either. Her eyes grew in size. If she could blush I bet she'd be redder than Bella's ever been... Just then she turned to Bella and whispered something in her ear that I didn't catch. Then they took off at a fast human speed to the bathroom. I'm assuming, so Kaitlynn can spill my guts to Bella. Greattt.

Bpov.

Oh, my lord. Edward looked a amazing. I don't know why I thought he looked so good. He was just wearing a muscle t-shirt. One of the white Hanes ones, and some dark wash jeans. I don't know why I thought he looked so amazing. I guess it's just him. He can make the simplest of things look designer.

"Come to the bathroom with me, I need to tell you something..." Kaitlynn whispered into my ear.

I nodded once and followed going at a fast human pace. We arrived in the bathroom moments later, and were out of hearing range for everyone. That's when Kaitlynn randomly starts laughing, hysterically. When she'd calmed down she told me everything Edward had been thinking, and... feeling... which, then caused me to burst out laughing hysterically. As soon as we'd calmed down we headed back out, grabbed our stuff and headed to first period. The school day was boring, as usual, especially because we were going over things I had already learned, apparently Kaitlynn had learned them too. Because she looked equally bored, we had a test in biology and math which were incredibly easy what with our photographic memory and all...

Once we got home we informed the rest of the clan that we were invited to "dinner" at the Cullens and they were welcome to come if they wanted.

Kaitlynn and I changed quickly into something that would make the guys drool but was comfortable and we left. When we got there we hung out for a while with them mostly chatting with Rose and Alice. I hadn't seen Edward or Matt yet so I figured they were up in they're rooms, I told Alice and Rose I would talk to them later, and they asked where I was going. I told them I was going upstairs to see Edward. They said okay and Kaitlynn and I went to see our Men. Little did we know we weren't the only women who had ascended those stairs today...

_**READ THIS. THE NEXT UPDATE DEPENDS ON IT!**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I want you people to review more! I have the next chapter allll written, but I need at LEAST 12 reviews to post it. I hate not having reviews. I keep getting favorites, but no reviews! Okay, so I have a question. I need to know what people want to happen. If your going to be very explicit please tell me in a Private Message (PM) so it doesn't ruin the story for everyone else, because I don't know where you guys want me to go with this!**_

_**By the way... this is 2067 words! Holy Moly! And the next chapter has a really really big twist AND 1017 words! Oooh, you better review!!**_

_**(I know, right now they're having a technical glitch.... Stupid Fanfiction...)**_

_**Oh Yeah! And sorry it took so long, major writers block. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own no one except the Vreelands and Kaitlynn and Matt. I also was inspired by BellaCullen1901's story. But... I don't remember the name.

**_Authors note. All the clothes for my whole story are one my Polyvore, which the link to is on my profile._**

**_This will probably be kind of confusing because I keep switiching points of view, and I'm sorry, the end of this is mostly a filler, the next chapter is where the real fun begins. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THE ONLY REASON I'M UPDATING IS BECAUSE I FEEL BAD! I KNOW HOW I GET SOMETIMES WHEN THE PERSON HARDLY EVER UPDATES.... YOU WERE A FEW UPDATES SHORT...._**

**_NAUGHTY NAUGHTY....._**

**_BTW! SORRY FOR THE SWEARING!!!_**

Bpov.

Kaitlynn and I ran up the stairs quiet as possible because we wanted to scare them.

Since they're rooms were right next to eachother's we decided to suprise them (a/n: My heart is literally pounding as I write this...) we throw open the doors to see _our _ men on top of other girls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaitlynn and I screamed at the same time. I got a better look at the slut under Edward, and it was none other than Tanya Denali! Damnit! I knew he didn't love me. I fucking knew it. I ran, tears streaming down my face silently to Matt's room, to see Kaitlynn on the verge of "tears" watching Matt on top of none other than Lauren Mallory. I knew she was a slut! I knew it! AND she's a vampire?! Fan-freaking-tastic.

"LAUREN FUCKING MALLORY! GOD DAMNIT! I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH YOU WHEN I GRADUATED! DAMNIT!" I screamed. I gathered Kaitlynn up and ran past a fuming Alice and Rosalie, Alice said she'd be over later with loads of ice cream and movies. I know, I know, we're vampires, we don't eat ice cream. But Kaitlynn and I found that it's the one thing we can eat and not have to throw up. AND it tastes really good. So it still works for heartbreak. Since this is the first time this has ever happened to Kaitlynn, first time she's been in love, then broken I drove her home and held her in my arms, feeling the farmiliar numb feeling creep into my body, and welcoming it. I whispered to Kaitlynn saying it would be okay, and that Alice and Rosalie were giving the boys hell and practically killing Lauren and Tanya. Alice and Rosalie fell in love with Kaitlynn the first time they saw her. Who could blame them?! She's so fun, and energetic, and she's a great listener with great advice, who could _not_ love her? About and hour later Alice and Rose showed up lugging huge bins of ice cream. We all sat down and stuffed our faces while watching chick flicks. Kaitlynn and I decided we wouldn't go to school tomorrow. We would just stay home and mope. It went on like that all week. At night Ali and Rose came over and we just sat and watched movies and ate ice cream. I felt so bad for Kaitlynn, she was such a good person and no one deserved this. I hated them. I hated Matt and Edward for what they did to us. Kaitlynn and I _were_ going to school on Monday, and we were going to look kick ass. Kaitlynn and I just officially became the players of the school. We, were going to flirt with all the guys. I told Kaitlynn of my plan. It was Saturday now a week later and we were ready to go. Kaitlynn and I went shopping a found the hottest clothes possible. I want to hurt Edward. I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me.

Kpov.

I knew it. I knew my life was too good to be true. I knew _Matt_ was too good to be true. I cried for a week, I inhaled tubs of ice cream, for a week. I mourned, for a week. And now. I'm pissed. I'm gonna get that jerk, and I'm gonna break his heart. Bella and I have officially become the hottest players around. We went shoppping today, and got the hottest clothes the store had. We were going to break them. Bella and I were going to flirt, we were going to kiss, we were going to do everything in our power to make them jealous as hell. It was Saturday, and I was out for vengeance. In two days, those boys were going to wish they were never born.

Alice POV.

Those boys are stupid. I don't think they know what Kaitlynn and Bella are going to do to them. Bella's a genius. I'm helping her and Kaitlynn get ready Monday. I don't know _what_ Edward and Matt were thinking but I'm guessing they're going to wish they hadn't been thinking it.

And you _never_ bet against Mary Alice Brandon.

Rosalie POV.

I honselty don't know what os wrong with them. Lauren is the stupidest bitch alive, and Tanya is just as bad. I, am so happy Bella and Kait are alright. I can't imagine who would want to do something that mean to those great girls. Stupid boys. They have NO IDEA what Kaitlynn and Bella have planned for them. They are soooo going to regret what they did.

If it's the last thing I do. I will personally make sure, they suffer.

Bpov.

Kait and I went to Seattle to go shopping, we went to lots of different stores. I hate shopping but, this, was fun. We went into Victoria Secret and bought a ton of new push-up bras in lots of colors, as well as a lot of white tanktops. We also bought a bunch of mini skirts. Very, mini skirts.

and high heeled boots.

We also got a couple of _very_ form fitting dresses, in a rather thin fabric with a rather low neckline. This was actually a lot of fun. I never thought shopping would be. Maybe it was just Kaitlynn, or maybe it was the fact that it was for a reason. A very good reason. We went to a bunch of shoe stores, and bought lost of shoes, we also got new jewelry. We went into a few more stores buying some shorts, that were... rather short, and some blouses and t-shirts and tanktops.

Boys. Your going to regret ever being born.

Edward and Matt POV.

Damnit.

**_A/n._**

**_You know the deal. 12 reviews: Next chapter. Everyone like this twist? I wasn't sure about it. And I'm sorry for all the swearing, but know that would by _my _reaction..._**

**_This chapter is 1017 words! I haven't started the next chapter yet, because my laptop is about to die and we have no power because of the snowstorm._**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm so sorry this took me so long, I was swamped with last minute projects, and field trips and vacations I didn't get a chance to write. I know that's not an excuse, and I'm extremely sorry. I'm gonna be home nearly every day all summer. So I'll be writing much much more. Please review and tell what you think this was 1,256 words long, and took me some thought, Hope you enjoy it!

-Kaitlynn.

Bpov.

We walked into school the following Monday ready to kill. I was wearing my personal favorite, an extremely short mini skirt, a white tank top, with a dark blue push up bra underneath. The bra was visible through the tank top, and it was the color Edward loved on me. The shoes, were gorgeous. They were silver, and strappy stilettos that make my legs look miles long. I am so excited to see Edwards face, and Matt's as Kaitlynn and I walk into the building. Haha. Bring it assholes.

Kpov.

When Bella and I walked into school that Monday every male eye in the school very nearly fell out of its socket. At the risk of sounding cocky, we looked damn hot. I was wearing a very similar outfit to Bella's. Except my bra was bright red and lacy. And my shoes were black, not silver. Bella and I continued through the day ignoring the lusty stares from the men, and jealous whispers from the girls. As Bella and I both neared the classes we had with each of the assholes we each became a bit more nervous. Me more than Bella I guess. I don't know why I was nervous, because the second I walked into that classroom and saw Matt I just became really, really pissed off. I was hurt, but the anger overpowered it. When Matt had a good look at me his reaction was the same as all the other guys, except I played up the sluttiness around him. As I neared our table, just to spite him I went up to Nick, one of the guys he truly hated, and kissed him, full on the lips, then wrote my number on his hand and told him I was free all week, and stayed up _very _ late, implying something not so innocent. I winked at him and giggled in a girl way, taking my seat just before the teacher walked in leaving poor Nick dazzled, and standing in the middle of the room at the risk of being punished. But at the last second his friend, Ben pulled him abruptly down into the seat. Hmmm… I'll have to target Ben as well, he's another one Matt hates. Ahh. This, was going to be SOO fun!

I wonder how Bells is doing.

Bpov.

As I went through my day, nearing biology, I had to nearly run from the groping hands, I wanted to save that for some poor little guy in biology. Kait and I had gone over our plan this morning. No major flirting until you have the victim in sight. And he's looking.

When I entered my biology my eyes locked on my target. Edward. My heart ached, but the pissynss overruled. I walked up to Mike, which is so ironic it isn't even funny, this kids name is Mike Newlon. It's so crazy, he's just as obsessed as Newton. Anyway, I walked up to him, ad majorly made out, letting him touch me anywhere he wanted, and repeating the same procedure Kaitlynn did gave him my number and suggested ungodly things. Poor Mike stood shell shocked in the middle of the biology room. One of his friends, my next victim, Tyler, pulled him in his seat just before the teacher entered the classroom. I took my seat next to Edward. Politely said hello, and didn't fail to notice the hurt, and flat out anger in his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him, leaning over, flashing him a little something, and turned to the front, appearing attentive, but inside hyperventilating at my success.

Go me!

Mpov.

I entered the school again, bored out of my mind, not expecting to see the love of my life, who hates me. I went through the day hearing that they were back, the two Vreelands that disappeared for a week. I was so looking forward to the one class I had with Kait, I missed her so much and wanted to see if the rumors were true, if she's back. I walked into the class and took my seat, awaiting hopefully for Kaitlynn to appear, when she finally did I nearly fainted. She was wearing the hottest outfit I had ever seen. Ever. I was having a hard time controlling the bulge in my pants. I was so happy when she started towards me, but then my heart nearly broke, when she veered to the left straight toward Nick of all people, and promptly started making out with him allowing him all freedom, he was touching her, groping is more correct actually. Then, a few minutes before the teacher entered the room she gave him her number and told him she was free all week and stayed up very late, suggesting awful things that I didn't want to have to comprehend. When she took her seat next to me she flashed me a smile, and polite, but distant and cold hello, she hates me. I'm heart broken and pissed off, I turned to face the front of the room and attempt to look like I was paying attention while the green monster was snarling away inside me, and I felt like I needed to cry. This was the worst day of my life.

Epov.

I got up Monday morning awaiting another day of boring high school, it was almost painful going there because it was a memory of _her_ the one girl I've loved , the one whose heart I shattered to pieces . I hated myself for it. Every day I replay the look on her face when she saw fucking Tanya beneath me, her fucking , mind control power. I hate her. Hate her so much. I can't close my eyes without seeing those tears stream down my loves face. It haunts me. My sisters hate me too. For doing that to her. They both have had their thoughts blocked for the whole week now, they're planning something. I don't know what it is but they're planning it. I'm sure it's gonna hurt me. And I don't know what it is. But I deserve it.

I walked into the school seeing pictures of my Bella in the mind of others, I got the same bulge in my all the other guys in the school had from seeing the two girls. Ahh shit. Biology was going to suck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I went throughout the majority of the day both dreading and looking forward to biology, the one class I had with my love. When I reached the class I was early and I took my seat, people were starting to file in and I was waiting to see Bella's face. When she entered the classroom she glanced at me and swiftly walked over to Newlon, a Newton clone in so many ways and started making out with him, allowing him to grope her everywhere. The pain and anger in my eyes was un-disguisable and after she gave Mike her number, suggested vile things, winked and sat down I still hadn't managed to hide it. She noticed. She smiled sweetly and said a distant and cold, but polite hello before turning attentively to the front of the class. As the class bore on I sat and admired her, her curly hair, her bra, the perfect color, visible through her shirt, her long luscious legs unashamedly exposed by a skirt so mini it hardly was even there, and her eyes, brought out by the lovely blue eye shadow, and liner made to match her bra. She did this just to piss me off, to make me hurt just as bad. And it worked, _this is my living hell_.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I'm so so so sorry guys! I'm a freshman in high school, and I'm just so busy all the time between homework, and friends and sports its just crazy! Oh, and btw I just thought of this, if you wanna see what my original house for Kaitlynn looked like, I can give you the address if you PM me.

Kpov:

Bella and I continued our little stunt. It's been a week or two and Bella and I were "dating" the two "most popular" guys in school… Ha! Edward and Matt? We pretty much drove em to insanity! I managed to make Bella look friggin' amazing just about every day! It's sooo funny. The Humans? They're the funniest! They just drool, they come to school everyday looking forward to seeing Bella and I, though I must say we're damn hot! Alice of course, is still in on it, and Bella and I keep our nerve because, none other, than Lauren and Tanya enrolled in Forks high. Lovely right? Plus, they're all over _our_ men. That just pisses us off like crazy. Lauren and Tanya tried the whole dress hot thing too. Pretty much a major fail! They just look retarded and slutty to the maxx. But I manage to get Bella and I sexy every day skipping right past the whore part, although the girls all say we are… Ha. I don't even care. They're all dumb bitches anyway!

Edward goes crazy just about every time he sees Bella! It's so funny, after every interaction Bella and I go in the bathroom and laugh our asses off. Bella is so good at this player flirting thing… I'm impressed! She's gotta guy in every class (as in freshman-senior, and all her daily classes.) Of course I do too, I think I may have gotten a new power, because if I think hard enough I can change what I look like… Crazy right? So now my thighs, are the same size as Bells'! And my legs, they're the same length too. It's so exciting! So Alice and I, we go shopping just about every weekend. And every time the shirts get tighter, and the skirts shorter and shorter, we've taken to wearing short shorts too. It's fun to drive those boys nuts! Half the time we get clothes that could be cute but are too long and hem it. Half the clothes in me and Bella's closet have been hemmed in some way! It's Sunday and Bella and I are going through our new purchases and fixing them, and trying to figure out what we're gonna wear, we stay up together almost every night talking about the boys at school, and clothes, it's almost as though we could've been sisters… It's great. I can tell her anything and vice versa. So for tomorrow we made a decision. We're gonna wear some booty shorts, which we never get in trouble for because almost all of the teachers in the school are male including the principal… We also are going to wear a little teeny tank top, with a flannel shirt tied up under our boobs, and some boots, like cowboy boots but with higher heels. This is so exciting! We're wearing like the same thing, except my tank top and shirt shorts are red and Bells' are dark blue, (of course). We sat around until about 6, and then we started getting ready to be at school for seven. I put Bella's hair in ringlets, they look so good on her, and myself, because my hair has also grown out some more, with our bodies so similar, and hair so similar, Bells and I look almost like twins! It's so weird…

Bpov.

So Kaitlynn picked out our outfits today, I must say, she knows what she's doing. Probably because of the girls at her school, they wore a lot of this kind of stuff, except they wore longer tank tops and pants, 'cause its freezing in Maine! We spend a lot of time together at night, we're the best of friends, the kind that does everything together, and knows everything about each other. During nights she tells me about her family, and ex boyfriends, and school, and all the stuff from her old life. She's a lot more mature than she acts. When it comes down to the important stuff I'd never thought I'd see her that serious. Like for example, when out coven deserted us because they didn't like that we were being whores, so they just left, Kaitlynn kept a cool head the whole time, where as I was freaking out, lots of things go like that, like when we found Bobby, dying in the woods, we changed him, and now he lives happily with us, he's wicked cute, and comes in handy when we need a guy quickly to make someone jealous, but he knows us too well to like us like that, and vice versa. So, Kaitlynn got me goin at about 6ish, that girl still has so much energy so early in the morning. She's like a ten year old at heart. We got dressed, and she did my hair like I love it, curly curly. She inherited some of my power I think, because she can change her appearance a little every day if she wants to. So she feels totally comfortable with her body now, and she looks wicked hot, not in a lesbianish way or anything… She's just pretty. So as Bobby, Kaitlynn and I pull into school, we see Edward, and Tanya, whose all over him now, and Lauren with Matt, same situation. So Kaitlynn and I walk over to our "guys" mostly our pawns, Mike (mine) and Nick (hers) and promptly started making out with them. I was sooo looking forward to when Kaitlynn tells me what they, and Matt and Edward were thinking the whole time. That's the only thing that gets me through this, that guy is a _horrible_ kisser. Kaitlynn and I detach from them and walk over to talk, on the way Kaitlynn bursts out: "Holy shit he's _such_ a horrible kisser" making me laugh hysterically as we walk over to Alice and Rose, "accidentally" brushing the boys "areas" as we walked by, totally able to feel the growing bump there and swinging our hips as we walk by.

"Hey girls! Looking mighty hot today, I must say!" Alice said with a wink.

"I totally agree!" Rose exclaimed. Kaitlynn and I just looked at eachother and she told me telepathically (which she can do now too, I dunno what's goin on with her) word for word what Edward and Matt were thinking, making us laugh out loud. Ahh, I love my life.

Epov.

Well shit, I hate my life, Tanya _won't_ leave me alone! Then Bella has to practically kill me everyday just let me say, if I could drool- I would. She somehow manages to look soooo good, then she has to go makeout with dipshit Mike. That just about kills me everytime, I just wanna go over and rip his face off. It doesn't help my situation when Tanya is all over me either, that just fires Bella's hatred. Same with Lauren being allll over Matt. Kaitlynn just gets madder and madder. They get more pissed, they mess around with more guys, at least in front of us anyway. Then they gotta wear those ridiculously sexy outfits, I have like a permanent boner! It drives me nuts! I scan Alice's mind to see what they're talking about, but of course, she's blocking me out, she's become a master at multitasking these days. They're probably planning _another_ outfit. Ahhh, this girl is going to be the death of me.

Mpov.

I. Hate. Lauren. Mallory. Bitch won't leave me alone! It sucks balls! I have negative zero chance with Kaitlynn if that girl doesn't leave me alone. I have this feeling she was starting to soften up after about a week, but since Lauren transferred she's been totally pissed, and continues to dress in the way she knows drives me crazy, Edward and I are having the same issue, we're hard just about the whole school day, and then some just thinking about them. Ohhh my god. It's just pure torture. And Lauren smells funny. Almost like shit, or even a man. Nothing like Kaitlynn, she smells delicious. Like nothing I've ever smelled before. It's amazing. So I have math next period, and she still continues to tease me, kissing another guy every class. Then rubbing her tits all over my arm, and rubbing my leg with her hand, and every class she always "accidentally" drops something bending over, not at the knees, but at the waist, giving the whole class a view of her great ass, and a peek of her little lacy thong. So I'm curious to see what she does this class, Lauren was being considerably clingy this morning, so she's probably more pissed than normal. Which is why I was surprised, when she walked up to me on the way to class, and saying hi, winked and grabbed my hand while saying "follow me" She brought me to a Janitors closet, and shoved me in, then came in with me…

Epov.

Tanya, was being ridiculously clingy today, so I know Bella was gonna be pissed, and we had Biology next period, which meant I was in for it. Which is why I was surprised when Bella walked up to me winked, grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward a spare classroom, opened the door, shoved me in, and followed closely behind me, shutting and locking the door.

Kpov + Bpov.

_They are soooo in for it. _

Rpov + Apov (Rose and Alice)

_Those guys, are screwed._


End file.
